DC: 2011-08-07 - Soup Kitchen Heroics
Hopping down from the fire escape, Nightwing lands in the alley on the side of Mama Jordan's Kitchen, an old building in downtown San Francisco. Nightwing has been here before to help out, but hasn't told anyone until now. He pulls a trenchcoat on over his shoulders, thinking he looks a little more inconspicuous inside the soup kitchen, which also seems inconspicuous itself, amongst other, larger buildings downtown. He walks past the the line of picnic tables inside to the kitchen window at the back, "Hey Lucille, how's it goin today?" he asks the large woman preparing plates of dinner, "Are the other Titans here yet? I left them a message this morning, but I didn't remind them." Arsenal has been in the area around Mama Jordan's kitchen more than once to work with recovering drug addicts, and to try and get drug addicts toward recovery. But that is as Roy Harper, not as Arsenal. As Arsenal, he has busted drug dealers in this area, perhaps a little harder than was deemed proper. Then again, his past is entwined with them. It's a personal victory each time he brings a drug dealer down, or gets someone off the drugs. Lucille says, "Going well, going to be busy though! Arsenal is already pealing and cutting up potatoes." Arsenal calls out, "It's a mutanity to put me in the kitchen!" He peers out, not even really looking as he uses a knife to peal a potato. "Hey! Got back from Metropolis in time," and he grins at Nightwing. "By the way, I met Ditto, crazier than a fruit cake but seems like a nice fellow. And who's Solarflare? I heard we were housing another orange alien, and if so, who did he kiss to learn English?" His tone is teasing toward Nightwing at this point. Supergirl flies down with Solarflare. "I don't know... apparently we're making soup or something? To be honest I don't quite understand what he was talking about - I'm pretty sure I don't know how to make soup." she says to Solarflare. "I have some skill in cooking in emergencies...it isnt good but it sustains..." Solarflare says as he floats down with Supergirl, looking about the place. "But if I can help, I will." He says to the teen, green eyes looking about the area curiously, never having been here before. Nightwing chuckles, "I didn't think you'd be peeling potatoes, Arsenal. This is a one time thing, I promise," he says, raising his hand defensively. He walks over to him and says seriously, "Lucille helped me with a tip to catch a ganger a few months ago. She gets all kinds in here," he explains then pats the man on the back in thanks, "Thanks." He turns back to Lucille Jordan, talking with her casually a moment, "These plates here? Okay, we'll start handing them out." Supergirl walks over to Nightwing and Arsenal, still talking to Solar. "Maybe they're going to feed us soup?" Supergirl looks over at Nightwing and Arsenal. "Um we got your message that we're supposed to come to this place today and that it's a soup kitchen." She looks around, then pauses. "Why?" Solarflare ducks his head at the doorways as he walks in carefully, keeping up his stride with the Kryptonian woman. "Doesnt look particularily dangerous here...Maybe they want us to do something else?" He offers to the female hero, before looking to Nightwing and the stranger seeming to be in the kitchen, green eyes glancing to him cautiously. Nightwing hrmms as the oblivious ones comes in, "Alright guys, Lucille and apparently Arsenal are prepping the plates. All you do is take them to the tables. And be nice. Shake hands. Get some tips. Talk to people. That sort of thing," he motions to Lucille and Arsenal as a sort of introduction. "What Supergirl? Oh, well, to help these less fortunate people. That's why. They're homeless. It's detective work too, to see what's goin on." Arsenal says, "Why doesn't the...hey, it really is another Starfire, but male, and so not as hot as a result!" Yes, he's loud. "Solarflare right? That's what Ditto called you anyway. Why don't you babysit the boiling potatoes in the meantime too? We are making homemade mashed potatoes! Not the fake shit that I make at home. Just umm..make sure the boiling water doesn't overflow. That's bad." He then hrms..., "It be a while before food is done still Nightwing. Don't try getting out of doing any work." Arsenal goes back to grumbling, and of course checking out Supergirl's short skirt. "Ouch!" He shakes a finger he almost sliced, "Damn it, nicked my glove....least I didn't take off a finger," he grumbles to himself. "Count your blessings, count your blessings. And stop getting districted by cute girls in short skirts." Yes, he's talking to himself, and completely forgetting the fact Supergirl likely has super hearing. He just goes back to trying to get the last few potatoes finished pealed. Supergirl looks over at Arsenal. Then at Nightwing. "So... I shouldnt do what he's doing?" She looks at Arsenal again. "Sorry about the freezing you thing." "Alright." Solarflare says as he then also nods. "Yeah. Dont know my true name so I go by what I was called before my...escape." He says with a slight smile as he moves to the boiling pot. "So...If it starts to overflow, what do I do?" He asks as then looks to Supergirl to see what she would be assigned to do. Nightwing nudges Arsenal with his elbow, "The host delegates," he tells him amusedly, "Nah, just kidding Arsenal. I'm here to work too," he explains to the man. "I was just looking for a couple of tips on the Ninjaz. Local gang in the neighborhood," he explains and then says, "Arsenal can give you something to do, Supergirl," he tells her, taking the plates and lining them up for the food. Supergirl walks up to Arsenal and leans over a bit. "I'm sorry if my skirt is distracting you. So... what do you want to do with me? What job do you need me to do?" She looks around a bit. "I've never done this before." Just being reminded of that, Arsenal pales a bit, "Ya...please don't do that again, unless I'm on fire...then again, I think I rather burn. I'm not super strong like Slobo, I had to soak my feet in hot water for a while after that," he advises Supergirl. He doesn't like that memory, but at least it reminds him that no matter how hot Supergirl is, she can break him without even thinking about it. "But..sure, you are forgiven." Arsenal then says, "You take it off the burner and turn it down to a lower num...ack...!...ber." Arsenal snorts at Nightwing, "Don't make me kick your butt," and he grins at his good friend. "And, I can look into..," he then blushes and clears his throat, "Super hearing," he grumbles beneath his breathe as a reminder. Wear a short skirt? No...he's seen you in one before. Distracted a man with your bare thi....Ooooh! "Umm...," no, he shouldn't say look pretty. He glances toward Lucille for help. "Honey, you just come over here, and help get the bread out of the bags and put them on trays so they can grab slices. Just make sure to wash your hands first, sink is over there," and Lucille points. Nightwing gives the industrial masher to Solarflare, "Is it boiling yet?" he asks him, looking at the pot of water, "Here ya go, use this to mash the potatoes," he explains. "Kara could set the entire tables in a matter of moments" Solarflare says as he accepts the implement and nods. He pulls the boiling pot off and begins mashing, being careful not to ruin things due to his increased strength. Supergirl looks confused if this is the best use of her abilities, but shrugs. "okay...wash hands and hand out bread." She nods a bit and goes to wash her hands... then goes on line and opens the bread. She looks at Solarflare, then shrugs a bit, standing there with the bread. But she does nod a bit. "Umm...wait a few minutes....," Arsenal jumps in. "Got to drain the water first after the pototoes are soft! Geez, don't you ever cook Nightwing?" No, Alfred does it for him. Arsenal drops the last potatoe into the pot, "Give it about five minutes, then we will drain it. Don't ever, ever listen to Nightwing's advice on cooking Solarflare. Well, unless you really like bad food." He grins at that...ribbing his friend some. Nightwing motions Supergirl's bread to the plates poised in the hand-out window, "I'm not an expert cook like you, Arsenal," he tells him amusedly, "Say, where's the main course? The beef tips? In the oven still?" he chides the man for info. "Right." Solarflare says as he then nods to Supergirl when she shrugged to him and when Arsenal stops him, he nods. "This is the first time I ever been involved in cooking...never even seen it." He says calmly as he would then look to Arsenal with a smirk. "Food's food. Dont like something, you dont eat, was how I was raised." Supergirl pauses then puts the bread on the plates. Bench press a mountain.... run nearly the speed of light, heat vision that can be as hot as a nuclear explosion..... and putting bread on 3 plates at a time. Which is of course her mightiest power of all. "You have to ask Lucielle about that! I'm not in charge." Arsenal snorts and crosses his arms over his chest as he looks at Nightwing. "And I can cook! Li...the little one loves my cooking!" Course, she likes Rose's better, Rose doesn't burn the food as often as daddy does by getting easily distracted. He then whirls about at Solarflare, "Well, these people are very hungry, they don't get regular meals like we do at Titans Tower. Many times, they go hungry. So it's nice to give them good food when they can eat." He then checks the other white meat (hardy har har), and nods, "We can drain the water." He points to the water strainer in a nearby industry sink and walks off to get get mittens, not paying attention to what Solarflare is up to. Supergirl sits in midair and strums her fingers idly at the counter. Solarflare nods. "If that is the case then why are we not giving the food in the tower to them?" He asks curiously as he just picks up the pot by the handles, moving to the strainer to pour the pot into it. "Done." He says to Arsenal, looking back to the man as he holds the pot. Lucille opens the oven and takes out the Beef Tips covered in intense looking gravy, plopping them down on top of the stove next to Solarflare's huge pot o' potatoes. She hands the ladle to Nightwing. He motions to Supergirl, "Hey Supergirl, get a line goin here and I'll serve up the beef," he suggests, motioning her over to help hand the plates. The poor girl looks rather confused as to what she's supposed to be doing "Get a line going?" She pauses, and stands up again. "oh... hand out plates to people." She starts handing out plates. She's clearly into this, just as any teenager would be. Except any teenager would not be. Including Kara. Boredom, thy name is Supergirl. She hands out a few more plates as people come down the line, each with a slice of bread on them. Arsenal turns about with mittens in hand and blinks behind his red sunglasses. "Umm...right." He puts the mittens down so he doesn't look stupid. "You can umm...mash the stuff now, don't umm...break the metal bits into the stuff from the umm...masher, or whatever the hell that thing is called. You flip it on with the switch, you start at a low setting and get higher. I'll toss in butter and gralic and milk as you work." He gets the items ready to pour in while Solarflare mashes...."We better hurry, line is starting. And umm...ask Nightwing why we don't feed them Titans food." He does this with Lian too when she asks a question he doesn't want to answer: 'Go ask Uncle Nightwing.' Nightwing mutters a bit as Supergirl hands out bread on plates and Arsenal dictates the finer points of potatoes. He leans toward Arsenal, "You got that there, pal? Got that supervised?" he asks amusedly and chuckles a bit, "Supergirl handed out the bread, now we go for...uhh...the second course," he sighs. "Supergirl, you forgot the beef. And the potatoes," he says, getting some more plates. He flops some beef onto one of them and hands it to Arsenal, "Okay, ready for potatoes. /Then/ you hand it out." Why arent there any planes crashing or volcanos erupting or meteors threatening to hit the earth? She listens around. There isnt a single mugging happening as an excuse to leave. Did the criminals all go on vacation? Are they all homeless and here to get bread on platets? She looks over at Nightwing. "You just said put bread on the plates, then hand out the plates..." she says simply. Nightwing motions to the pot of beef and potatoes. Solarflare looks to the device and turns it on low, watching it as it spins and mashes potatoes. He would continue this until he pulls it out of the mashed potatoes he seemed to make. He looked around, finding a large spoon and begins to spin it around in the strainer himself, using a mix of enhanced strength and speed to make the rest of the potatoes in the strainer less lumpy and more mashed. "Finished." He says calmly. Nightwing takes one of the plates and hands it to Solarflare for potatoes, then prepares another. Supergirl pauses, then looks at the pot of beef and potatoes, and goes "Oh..." So she starts putting a scoop of beef and potatoes on each plate along with the bread. Then handing it out. Beef and Potatoes. Bread. Hand out. Wash...Rinse...Repeat. In the back of her head, she thinks about how much easier it might be to build a robot to do this instead. She should probably suggest that. Maybe she's being punished. Is she being punished? She thinks to herself as she keeps doing the repetitive motion over and over again. What did she do that's making her get punished to do this. Solarflare brought in those cats. Maybe he's being punished for that. Hrm... maybe when she broke the force registering meter. Crap, she's being punished for breaking the force registering meter in the gym, and now Nightwing's being mean and making her do mind-numbingly boring stuff at the speed of slow! She hangs her head as she keeps doing the same three motions. Nightwing says, "lol Supergirl is whack" Nightwing says, "Okay skipping ahead" Arsenal looks back down after he poured the stuff in and goes..."Wow..wait, you used a spoon?!" He then sighs, "Aliens." Jealous much? Maybe a little. "Solarflare seems proficient surprising, he doesn't need a babysitter. So...what team is Supergirl on, Junior or Senior?" He keeps trying to remember: She can freeze you cold and make you shiver up....don't look at that, don't look at that. He shakes his head repeatedly, trying to get the thought out of his head. "So...you are Starfire aren't related, right? Like, you aren't a member of the royal family," this directed toward Solarflare. Nightwing takes one of the plates to hand out with the others, then a very large man stands up and points a gun at Nightwing, "I been waitin' for you, Nightwing!!" he yells, cocking the hammer of the gun. The large man waves the gun around, "Nobody move!!" he lets out, pointing it directly at Nightwing, who still stands down the line of tables. He glances from side to side to evaluate his options, "Okay...calm down..." he begins. Supergirl looks over at Arsenal, then Lucille. "Can you hold this for a second please, she asks, offering the plate to Lucille. Solarflare had to hold back various quirks he thought about the food. He would shake his head at Arsenal. "No. As far as I am aware, I am a commoner." Solarflare says. He was hungry but he had to keep mentally slapping himself about how there were others more hungry. When the man with the gun came in, he looked to Supergirl, as if to see if she needed him to stop the man. "Why do my questions always get interrupted?!" Arsenal sounds annoyed. And he may not have his bow or arrows on him, then again. He palms a nearby knife and glances at Nightwing. The man knows Arsenal has his back, and Arsenal can use just about any object in here as a weapon, let alone having access to a bleeding kitchen! However, Arsenal doesn't want to show Nightwing up either, never has wanted to, so he waits for a signal. He grumbles, "At least I got one question answered." Lucille takes the plate from the polite Supergirl, "Sure sugar," she tells her. Nightwing motions to a woman to stay seated and looks at the man with the gun as he stands amid other people at the table, "You jerks! You fat jerks! We gots no jobs! Look at the skinny-ass heroes! Gimmie a job, jerks! Not some slimey beef!" he lets out druggily, "I'm gonna shoot your ass off!" Nightwing tips his head to the side to see if his teammates are in the right position, "Supergirl..." he says. Supergirl rolls her eyes. "Thank you." Then in a burst of speed she's in front of the large man, and her hand grips the end of the gun and closes, making the sound of crunching metal very apparent. She looks up at the man. "Can I ask a serious question? Did you really think this through? I mean..... I know I'm not as popular as my cousin but... I'm wearing the uniform even, and you clearly know who he is" She motions at Nightwing behind her. "So...what exactly was your plan here?" Nightwing pages: sweet you're awesome, sorry about the awful rp lol Solarflare pages: not as popular as my cousin, says the girl with hordes of fangirls from japan. Nightwing frowns a bit and calms a few of the people down as he walks back over to Lucille, saying a few words. The man eyes Supergirl, "Shaddup, you skinny bimbo! The NINJAZ are gonna kill all ya'll! I don't care who you are! Die, bimbo!" he lets out loudly, "You can't kill me! I can tell everybody to hate ya'll!" You paged Nightwing with 'he's not like wired to blow or anything is he?' "Touch her and you will wish you were killed." Solarflare's voice calls as he walks from the kitchen, ducking his head as he looks to the man with a look of pure hate in his green eyes. He remains silent after that, just watching the man now as he waits for a signal from the others. Nightwing pages: oh no "He's on drugs Supergirl, I know the signs." He once displayed them, he once supplied cowbows and bows, along with arrows and trained a gang to hurt people with them. It isn't something Roy is particularly proud of. "He can't think straight." The knife is set back on the counter however. It was just a butter knife, dull...but at the way Arsenal would have handled it? It still would have wounded the guy and drew blood. Nightwing choose the best route for the least bloodshed and upset. "I'll call the cops," he states, "But could he be escorted outside so not to upset the others?" The talk of the Ninjaz catches his attention, but he doesn't jump on it here. The cops will feed information to the Titans if the guy actually knows anything, and Nightwing is just as good of an investigator as he is easily. Arsenal picks up his phone and starts to call the cops to order a pickup of the drugged gangster for attempted armed assult and threats of murder. He moves a hand to place it on Solarflare's shoulder. Not firmly, his strongest grip likely couldn't register as firmly on Solarflare's shoulder. He does say quietly to the large man, "He isn't worth it, let it go. She has it under control." The man looks out of his head as he shouts, "I can think straight, moron! I can think about how to kill all ya'll!" he yells again, "I know everyone! All you stupid, fat heroes! Especially you, bimbo!" he lets out. Nightwing nods to something to Lucille and leans to Arsenal, "I think we've attracted enough attention for today. We've done our penance. Let's go," he tells Arsenal and Solarflare. Supergirl pauses. "Um... I'm going to knock you out before my friend does kill you, actually." She puts a finger and thumb together. Something Solarflare might already recognize. "Plus you're disrupting people eating and I think he's " (motioning with her head at Nightwing) "going to want to ask you some questions." She brings her finger and thumb up to his head, then flicks the large man in the head, making sure to distribute the force of her -very- pulled hit throughout his entire body, rather than just his head. At the same time, she yanks the broken gun from his hand. This has several results. First... the man is hit by something close to being punched by a half dozen steroid-overdozed Mike Tysons. Second, he goes flying about 20 feet back until he hits the ground. Third, Kara's pretty sure she's not going to have to do any more handing out of plates with bread, meat, and potatoes on them. Solarflare felt the hand and nods to the man when he says she has it under control. Seeing her put a finger and thumb together, he gives a wince as he expected the man to be hit harder then what was. "I know." He says calmly to Arsenal, watching the Kryptonian with a slight smirk before looking to Nightwing. "I could use some fresh air...Why do you people always make places too small?" He asks as he begins to walk, stopping to wait on the others once he got to the door. The shouting man topples over himself as he falls onto the floor, knocked around by Supergirl. He lay there in a pool of beef tips. Nightwing walks down the aisle, motioning to Supergirl, "Good job, Supergirl," he tells her and bends over the fallen ganger for clues. Now no longer a food service volunteer, Nightwing pats the man's shirt and examines him detectively. He tilts his chin up at Supergirl again, "Mind grabbing him on the way out?" he asks her. Arsenal says, "We got a good ten minutes before the cops arrive, but no idea how you going to wake him up after that," he adds dryly. "Might just want to question him with the cops, use their holding cell." Flying 20 feet with tons of power? Ya...if the guy's still lucid after that, Arsenal will be impressed. Supergirl walks away from Nightwing and over to Solar. "I think that was the most torturous thing I've ever had to deal with." She looks over at the other alien in the group. "Could you carry him please? He's kinda gross." She looks at the broken gun in her hand, and crushes it into a ball before dumping it in the garbage. Kara is of course talking about working on the line, not the whole.... criminal thing. Arsenal sighs, "Evidence." He reaches into said garbage and pulls it back out and sighs at it once again. "The poor cops." He used to work law enforcement, so he knows how it is. Still, he brings it alone so it can be handed in. Nightwing frowns a little, "Guys, don't leave yet. Let me see you outside a second," he tells him and walks out of the front door. Supergirl pauses. "oh. Sorry....." She's about to head out when Nightwing says not to leave yet. Then follows him out the door "He is rather gross. Still, met a race which literally used their own snot as weapons." Solarflare says as he picks the man up by the leg, half debating to drag the man before just slinging him over his shoulders, grabbing the man's hands and legs as he walked. Supergirl looks at Arsenal. "And that's why I'd make a terrible police officer. I forget stuff like that." Then she looks up at Solarflare, her face a bit blanched as he mentions the alien snot slingers. "I could have done without knowing that." THEN follows Nightwing out to wherever he's going. Taking an envelope from his pocket, Nightwing holds it up for the others to see, "Alright, I have something for you. Something for this favor," he explains. He frowns a bit as he looks at each of them, "I just wanted to let you know, you know," he adds vaguely, handing them the small gift certificates, "Don't worry about where it came. But there was enough left over for ya," he explains. He hands them each a 50 buck card and heads off modestly. Solarflare accepts the gift certificate and the card with a confused expression. He smells them as if seeing if they were edible before looking to Arsenal and Supergirl, holding them up. "What do I do with these?" He asks with a confused tone. Superman would never accept a gift for just doing the right thing. Truth, Justice and the American Way an all that. Superman is also not a shoppaholic teenage girl. Kara quickly takes the gift certificate. "Yay!" she says happily. Supergirl says in a singsong voice. "I'm gonna go shopping." When Solar gives her his gift certificate too, doubling her shopping dollars, she rewards him with a hug. "Double Yay." She smiles at Arsenal. "Hey! New outfits for...someone." Right, Arsenal has to stop almost mentioning Lian in public as Arsenal. He slip shis into a pouch. "Hey Supergirl, don't raid Solarflare's gift card, you got to take him shopping to help him spend it! He's practically nekkid, can you see? Feel horrible for him," Arsenal says in an attempt to appeapl to Supergirl's good side. "I am happy with what I got..." Solarflare says a bit defensively, looking at his beaten and tattered pants and sash. "Wouldnt wear this if the people on this world didnt such...odd customs." He says with a soft tone. Supergirl looks at Solarflare. A bare-chested, 7 and a half foot mountain of muscle hunky Tamaranean clad in only a pair of loose pants. Not seeing the downside. She looks at Arsenal. "But I can buy shoes..." she pauses and slumps her shoulder a bit. "Solar, lets get you some clothes okay?" Supergirl looks back at Arsenal. "By the way... I never actually found out your name." "Just call me Arsenal," for now. "I heard you were recruited, Senior or Junior team?" He did say he was Arsenal long before. He isn't about to share his out of uniform name in the middle of the street. "Anyway, who's up for returning to the Titans Tower? Either way, I got to get back. Got a special little someone waiting for me." Wait..he has a girlfriend?! Supergirl listens to Arsenal. "I have no idiea what senior or junior team means. And ... okay I guess we can go shopping later. I left the tower last night in a bit of a rush anyway." "If you rather, I can go shopping with you when you do go, Supergirl." Solarflare says, noticing how no one was calling her by her name but rather the title so he figured it was best to not blurt it out. He would then watch her and Arsenal, following them along. Supergirl listens to Arsenal. "I have no idiea what senior or junior team means. And ... okay I guess we can go shopping later. I left the tower last night in a bit of a rush anyway." "If you rather, I can go shopping with you when you do go, Supergirl." Solarflare says, noticing how no one was calling her by her name but rather the title so he figured it was best to not blurt it out. He would then watch her and Arsenal, following them along. Arsenal ends up pausing when everyone reaches the beach. And if Supergirl is quick enough, she will suddenly find her arms full of Arsenal as he leaps up into her arms - or at least tries to - an arm about her neck as he grins wickedly. "Alright, let's fly." Supergirl quirks an eyebrow when the guy jumps into her arms. It's not that he's heavy or anything, but it was unexpected. She looks up at Solar, then at Arsenal. "oookay." Solarflare watches Arsenal leap into Supergirl's arms and gives a smirk. "I cant help but notice most of the men of this planet throwing themselves at you." He says to her calmly as he begins to float into the air. Supergirl nods a little. "I've been noticing that pattern too. Still, haven't found anyone who wants to commit though." Supergirl floats up into the sky with her cargo. "Commit?" Solarflare asks in a confused tone. "What do you mean by commit...you mean willing to fight and die for you?" He asks, only ever being told of that kind of commit. Supergirl flies down to the roof of Titan's Tower. "No, commit to telling me whether they'd rather be with me or their girlfriend who they -say- they're breaking up with but need time to figure out or not." She frowns a bit. "Comit means a serious relationship that typically leads toward marriage and family. Commit is a scary word for most males. Me, I usually pick the wrong women, or the right ones, at the wrong time," thinking of Donna Troy. "I got bad luck. But that's alright." As soon as Supergirl reaches the ground, Arsenal quickly leaps out of her arms and rushes toward the front lobby door. He bursts inside. And even as the others follow in behind him, he is already rushing toward...a long white haired woman? No....someone else, much smaller. Lian cries out, "Daddy!" Arsenal leans down and swipes her up, spinning her around. He laughs, "Hey sweetheart! Did you miss me?" "Lots and lots! Did you shoot bad guys in Metropolis?" The little girl questions. "Lots and lots of bad guys!" The little girl leans back and throws up her arms, "Yay!" She then pauses as she looks over at Supergirl and gasps. "Daddy, daddy, it's Supergirl!" She tugs on his sleeve and points at Supergirl. Oddly enough, the little girl is wearing an oversized S t-shirt. "Yes it is, she's a new Titans member. And her friend is Solarflare. He's an alien, just like Starfire." Arsenal then smiles toward Rose Wilson. "Thanks for watching her overnight and everything Rose." "Anytime you need me Roy, you know I'm there for you guys after everything you have done for me." The young woman smiles and nods toward Supergirl and Solarflare before she heads for the exit. "I expect more than pizza in the fridge next time though!" Arsenal calls back after her, "That's not my fault! Talk to Cyborg!" Kara says, "Actually i'd like if he would just commit to my being able to call the dates he takes me on to be actual dates. I'm in limbo." Supergirl pauses when the child runs up to Arsenal. She smiles a little at the shirt she's wearing. "See... SHE knows who I am. Why don't people with guns?" She blinks a bit. "You're a father... Roy?" Solarflare ohs. "I see..." Solarflare says as he walks and watches the interaction with the little girl and woman who heads to the exit. All of whom were given a calm neutral gaze though Supergirl got a more concerned look in his green eyes. Seeing the people interact just causes him to feel something he was used to for the last three years but he just stuffs the feeling someplace deep down and remains silent. And here comes Cassie, wandering in as if having ESP or some other gift that allows her to notice when others are around, that uncanny ability that allows for her to happen upon people as if by magic. She has earbuds in and an iPod in hand, the device turned up some so she doesn't hear voices until she's about bumping into one of those here. "Crud. Sorry." Supergirl frowns. "It's okay. I was just leaving anyway." Solarflare looks to Kara and then looks around. "Kara...Do you want to go do something with me?" He asks, a bit unsure if he is doing this right. "We can go use these card things..." He offers as he watches her with a concerned gaze. He does give a nod to Cassie though when she does come. "Maybe you just need a guy that is right for you Supergirl," Arsenal says. He then chuckles, "Ya, within these hollowed walls. Lian and I live here, don't we sweetheart?" Lian says, "Yes! I like it. And Superboy does too!" Lian then looks at Supergirl, "Can I get a picture with you?" She pouts. "Hey, what about me!" Arsenal pouts back at the little girl. "You can be in it too daddy!" Rose Wilson has finally left the Titans Tower to head back home after babysitting Lian for two days. "Huh, leaving?" Arsenal sounds confused at that, and moves to do slight of hand to raid one of her ear pieces before she damages someone. "Hey kid. What's going on?" Supergirl looks at Cassie. "Nothing's the matter." Arsenal does over her makes next to no sense. He's women /stupid/. Cassie looks at Kara, her expression fairly unreadable. That is until Lian mentions Superboy and her expression goes soft. Dreamy even. "Hey, kiddo," she greats the younger girl with while reaching over to tickle her side a second. "How have you been, huh? Been a good girl for your daddy?" She then smiles at Roy. "What's up?" Solarflare gets a smile and a wave. Lian giggles and squeals. "He shot bad guys!" Bragging about her daddy. "And I'm always good!" "Uh-huh, just like I'm always good! Anyway, Uncle Nightwing gave us a gift card, so we are going to go shopping tomorrow. Yay, to new clothes!" Lian yays too, while giggling. She leans toward Cassie to give her a hug. "Since you are leaving Supergirl, let's catch that photo op later for Lian. Since you are a member now, I'm sure we will be seeing each other a lot more," and he winks at Supergirl, being his usual flirtatous self. As for Solarflare, "Stay out of trouble, and don't let Supergirl torture you too much with the shopping trip. You do have the ability to fly away and escape," his tone teasing. He then says toward Cassie, "I need to get Lian ready for bed, and need to find my finger printing kit...and digital camera...where you hide my camera Lian?" Lian shrugs dramatically, "I don' know daddy. Where did you hide it?" "I will try not to be to tortured. Good night, Arsenal, Lian." Solarflare says with with a nod before looking to Cassie, a nod back to her with a somewhat small smile though his gaze returns back to Kara. He remains silent now, simply looking around the area. Supergirl looks at Solar. "Time to take you shopping and use thesethings, Solar." She shows thw two gift cards. "Night, night, Starflare!" Arsenal corrects her, "Solarflare." "Solarflare!" Lian sounds like a happy child though. But the two soon enter the elevator and the doors close as they head upward toward the private quarters floor. "I... am sorry about last night, by the way," Cassie says to Kara but that's all she says for now, not really wanting to go into details. She turns off her iPod and puts it and her earbuds into the pocket of her jeans. Solarflare looks between the two blonds with a curious expression. "What happened last night?" He asks as he watches Cassie before turning to look to Kara to see her answer. Supergirl frowns. "Cassie thinks it's fair that I get kept in limbo while waiting for Robin to make a decision and if I ask how long I have to wait, I'm a bad person. Right Cassie?" It is then that Mr. Unknown enters the room, greeting everyone with a 'Konbanwa!'. He pauses as a new person is standing there, but then bows to the newcomer, and looks towards Kara, and then Wonder Girl. "Pardon me if I am interrupting anything," he says apologetically. "I can return at a better time." "Thanks for putting words into my mouth," Cassie says as levelly as she can. "I just was kind of floored by your asking that. And you know what? You're not the only one being kept in limbo. But I'm not going to get into it." She shrugs. "Either way, you can accept my apology or not. Balls in your cour..." She turns and blinks, that being when Mr. Unknown arrives. "Oh hey. How is? No. No need to leave. Come on in." Solarflare just remains silent at the two but Mr. Unknown causes him to turn and nod his head, returning the bow. "Konbanwa?" He asks as he offers his hand to Mr. Unknown as he seen people do. Supergirl crosses her arms. "Yeah fine, I accept the apology. It's a moot point. Tell Tim I don't feel like being a placeholder while he decides what to do and -" She pauses, looking at Solarflare. "Oh.... you learned every language I know when you touched me... didnt you." Mr. Unknown hesistates, and then offers his hand to the alien, a quick perfunctionary shake, before withdrawing quickly, and glancing towards Cassie, and then Kara. Rather than ask who this Tim was, though, Mr. Unknown scratches his cheek, feeling as though he has landed smack in the middle of -female- drama. "I was hoping to discuss something with either Wonder Girl or Robin," he says, rather hoping to change the tone in the room. Cassie shakes her head. "Nope. You tell him. I'm done butting in where I don't belong." Because it winds up just like it did this time. Turning to face Mr. Unknown fully, she arches a brow, looking a bit surprised. They've only ever met the one time so why would he be wanting to talk to her? "Uh, yeah. I can do that. Excuse me," she says to the others before leading the guest elsewhere. Solarflare nods to Supergirl. He would then nods Cassie and Mr. Unknown. "I will see you both another time." He says as he begins to go to the Kryptonian and moves a hand to her shoulder. "Lets go." He offers softly, watching her with concern. Supergirl nods a little. "Mind if we stop at the police? I want to see if they know anything about that guy who tried to shoot Nightwing ok?" "It is all right. I had the impression that that if Robin were not available, I should be talking to you," Mr. Unknown says, as he nods towards Solarflare and Supergirl in farewell. There's a quick look from the demi-goddess as she hears about Nightwing but doesn't say anything, simply nodding to the others before moving. "I guess I am. Let's head up to the common room. Can get a snack and talk, huh?" "Of course we can." Solarflare says as he moves to the doors and holds one open for the teenager.